1. Field
An aspect of embodiments of the present invention relates to a stage circuit and a scan driver using the same, which can be employed in an organic light emitting display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various types of displays that are capable of reducing the weight and volume of cathode ray tubes have been developed. Such displays include liquid crystal displays, field emission displays, plasma display panels, organic light emitting displays, and the like.
The organic light emitting display, for example, includes a plurality of pixels for displaying images, and includes a scan driver capable of supplying a scan signal to the pixels via scan lines.
In general, the scan driver is driven by a progressive driving method in which a scan signal is progressively supplied to scan lines. However, a simultaneous driving method has also been used recently, wherein a scan signal is simultaneously supplied to scan lines according to the kind of pixel circuit used in the display driven by such a method.